


Одна ночь из жизни Мародеров

by WTF_Gryffindor_2019



Series: Мини G  - PG-13 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gryffindor_2019/pseuds/WTF_Gryffindor_2019
Summary: Просто Сириус подстрекает всех на шалости, Джеймс все еще страдает по Лили, Питер на своей волне, а Ремус не может выключить режим гениальности





	Одна ночь из жизни Мародеров

— Этот год должен быть лучшим за всё время существования Хогвартса! — подвёл итог Сириус, возвышаясь над своими друзьями в величественной позе, пытаясь устоять на четырёх опустевших чемоданах. Как они не разъехались в стороны под тяжестью двухметрового парня, оставалось загадкой. Реакции на длинный монолог, начавшийся еще где-то в середине пути в Хогвартс-экспрессе, не последовало, и Блэк возмущенно оглянулся.

Питер лежал на кровати, скучающе наблюдая, как Ремус ходит туда-сюда, доводя комнату до презентабельного состояния и что-то бубня себе под нос. Это «что-то» подозрительно напоминало «свиньи», «только заехали, а уже бардак» и «почему я до сих пор с ними живу?». Лишь Джеймс смотрел на Сириуса, но по отрешённости во взгляде друга было видно, что он сейчас глубоко в своих мыслях, и если вообще слушал, то вряд ли что-то понял, и это открытие почему-то задело Блэково самолюбие больше всего.

Поэтому было решено давить на главный поттеровский порок — гордыню.

— Подумайте, что мы после себя оставим? Только представьте: даже через сотни лет первокурсники сбиваются в группы по четыре человека и устраивают — ну или стараются устраивать — шалости, подражая нам. Только вообразите себе эти споры о том, кто кем будет! За любимчика всех историй и главного зачинщика!

— Главные драки конечно будут за роль Джеймса Поттера, — ехидно сказал Сохатый, тут же оказываясь рядом, не без труда влезая на чемодан Лунатика, который держался разве что на магии. С секунду парни пытались удержать равновесие, хватаясь за мантии друг дружки, но все же смогли уместиться и продолжили шуточный спор.

— Мечты — это хорошо, Сохатый, я бы сказал, прекрасно, они помогают многого добиться, — вложив весь свой актерский талант, сладостно-учтиво проворковал Блэк, — но они также и губительны...

— Ты все-таки пробовал те дамблдоровские лимонные дольки? — вежливо поинтересовался Рем, садясь на кровать и двигая ноги Питера в сторону. Тот пассивно-агрессивно сменил позу, недовольно смотря на нарушителя спокойствия, но промолчал.

— Не перебивать! — на мгновение вышел из образа Сириус, обернувшись к зрителям, и шутливо пригрозил пальцем, на что Хвост прихрюкнул, а Лунатик закатил глаза, — в общем, тебе не светит. Сам подумай, друг, ты года три не можешь даже элементарно добиться обожаемой леди, а я красив, богат, успешен и умён! Здраво расценивай свои возможности.

— Ты забыл про скромность, самовлюбленность и вероятную смерть в одиночестве среди собак, — начал загибать пальцы Питер, а потом хохотнул, придумав шутку, и добавил, — или одной о-очень дряхлой кошки.

Пока до Сириуса доходило, Джеймс воспользовался паузой:

— Мы как бы главные герои, — заявил Джеймс, — а главные герои всегда добиваются желаемого и живут долго и счастливо! Так что, вот увидишь, у нас с Лили тоже будет долгая и счастливая жизнь, а первокурсники будут бороться за меня!

Гордо спрыгнув с чемодана, заехав при этом локтем куда-то в районе ребер Сириусу, Джеймс сел рядом с Лунатиком. 

— Ага, и умрёте вы в один день, — закатил глаза Блэк и, устав стоять, плюхнулся на чемодан. Подобного обращения с собой тот не пережил, буквально улетев в сторону, и Бродяга грациозно съехал на пол. Там решил и остаться.

— К слову о Лили, в том году у вас только-только все стало спокойно, — вкрадчиво и несколько смущенно начал Ремус и запнулся, не зная, как продолжить, — я это к тому, что в этом надо так же. Ну, продолжать общаться так же. Ей нравится тишина, деликатность, и...

— И давно ты у нас стал сердечных дел мастер? — фыркнул Питер, заканчивая его страдания. Лунатик покраснел и пробубнил что-то про частую домашку вместе. 

Сириус подозрительно сощурился, но быстро списал странные действия, более странные, чем обычно, на заботу о друге. Не понятно точно, о каком именно. Может, об обоих. А может, и нет. Лунатик такой непредсказуемый.

— Просто делать все так же, как в том году? — взлохматил волосы Джеймс, хмурясь, — типа, ну, уделять ей минимум внимания и не сталкиваться в коридорах умышленно?

— Звучит как что-то логичное, — по-доброму улыбнулся Ремус, и все подозрения Сириуса тут же рассеялись. Просто Лунатик опять комплексует по пушистому и пытается самореализоваться через друзей. — Эй, Пит, это надо записать, не каждый день этот рот говорит умное.

— Или сразу набить групповую татуху «не сталкиваться в коридорах умышленно».

— Хочу татуировку «пара для свидания: лучше, чем Джеймс Поттер, но хуже, чем кальмар».

— Тогда моё: «я никогда не пойду с тобой в Хогсмид».

Джеймс кинул подушку в Сириуса, как раз закончившего говорить, и завязалась небольшая потасовка.

— Подождите, — вдруг неожиданно прервался Джеймс, вызывая недоумение у уже вошедших во вкус битвы подушками друзей, — а к чему ты это все начинал-то?

— Что начинал? — нахмурился Сириус, — а. Помните, мы смотрели то магловское кино, и там девушка, болеющая магловской смертельной болезнью, написала список предсмертных желаний? 

— Давно помирать собрался? — игриво пихнул его локтем Поттер, но остальные заинтересовались.

— А это ведь и правда хорошая идея, — встал Ремус, пытаясь пригладить рубашку, и стал искать в новообразовавшемся бардаке свои вещи: вынул из первой попавшейся книги листок пергамента и принялся за коробку с чернилами и перьями, — только чур писать сложные насущные вопросы! Прикрепим этот лист, чёрт, да где эти перья, на дверь комнату, в самый центр, и как только ответ будет найден, то будем вычёркивать. В конце года подведём итоги, проигравший — каждый праздник, на протяжении года, проставляется. Или ещё что придумаем. Ну как?

— Как всегда в режиме гениальности, господин Лунатик? — съязвил Сириус, но доработка пришлась ему по вкусу.

— Я был рождён с включенным режимом гениальности, многоуважаемый Бродяга, но, к сожалению, мне так и не объяснили, как его выключить, — снял воображаемую шляпу Ремус и отвесил полупоклон, — да блять! Акцио, коробка с перьями!

Зашуршав, из-под кровати вылетела большая коробка, резко влетая ему в грудь, валя на пол и раскидывая все содержимое по комнате. 

Первым среагировал Джеймс, и уже через пару мгновений в центре листка красовался небрежно написанный вопрос:

«Что делать, если тебя динамит девушка, в которую ты по уши влюблён?»

— Не то, чтобы кто-то ожидал чет другое, но это край банальности, — многозначительно протянул Питер и следующим взял перо, так же, как и Джеймс, не особо заморачиваясь с аккуратностью, сопровождая фразу кляксами.

— Вы сами говорили «сложные насущные вопросы»!

Хвост закончил и гордо прочитал свой вопрос:

— «Что делать, если кровь бурлит, но учителя постоянно твердят о важности скучных уроков?»

— Действительно, что делать. Вот это и есть проблемы, Джеймс, а не всякие там сиськи-письки у Эванс, — хмыкнул Сириус, прозевав тем самым свою очередь, — Лунатик! Мерлин тебя дери.

»Что делать, если до конца обучения в школе остался год, а ты понятия не имеешь, что делать дальше?»

— Это из-за пушистой проблемы? — приподнял бровь Джеймс, увидев неопределённый кивок Ремуса, Питер похлопал того по плечу.

— И да, и нет, не только поэтому. Ну, из-за этого тоже, но не только.

— Эй, не волнуйся ты на этот счёт, мы всегда будем рядом.

Тем временем на бумаге появился аккуратный почерк Сириуса:

«И что, чёрт побери, делать, если ты как можно дольше хочешь оставаться ребёнком, а за стенами Хогвартса начинается война?»

На этот вопрос, к сожалению, ответа никто не знал.


End file.
